Unintentional  Love
by tsforhokies
Summary: An Interracial  White Man/Black woman storyline.  Troy Smith is a con artist and has  been for  most of his life. He  has conned woman and taken their money.  But  when  he comes up  on  his next target  Rachel,  he falls for her.
1. Chapter 1

Troy Smith wasn't a sweet or kind he was cold on the inside. He wasn't humble he was arrogant and cocky through and through. And he was very self fish not caring about anyone but himself. He was what many would call an "asshole", but he didn't care much about what people thought about him. In Troy's mind he had to be the way that he was because of how he earned his living although society wouldn't agree with it. In fact he could be in prison for how he earned his "living" if he wasn't so good at getting what he wanted and getting away with it. Troy made his living as a Con artist, finding ways to rip people off or steal money from underneath their noses before they knew what hit him. But he never got caught because he was so good at it and became a con artist at the age of 15 to survive the streets of New York City when he became homeless.

Now at age twenty seven he had mastered his craft. After using his con artist stills in multiple ways over the years to steal money he had come up with a way that he had loved doing. That was finding women with tons of money and conning them into thinking that he cared about them and had feelings for them. Some he could trick into bed with a few rounds of good sex, sex any way that you could get it was good in Troy's mind. When the timing was right he'd find ways to get their bank account numbers, credit cards and all and he'd take their money and leave them high and dry before they knew what hit them. If he left those woman heartbroken and a few thousand or million dollars poorer he didn't give a damn it was all about what he wanted. Getting rich in the way that he wanted to.

He was mostly self fish and care most of all for himself, but he did have a "friend." Richard Edwards who he'd became friends with because Richard was also a con artist although not in the business for as long as Troy was. He wasn't as good as Troy was either but still good enough to earn thousands of dollars every month conning people out of their money. Maybe Richard was more of a co worker than a friend. They had agreed to a mutual deal that they would share with each other the money that they earned. Troy was really a "friend" of Richards because of what Richard could do for him more so than because he liked or respected the man.

Now sitting at a bar in New York City on a hot August night Troy was drinking beer along with Richard. Troy chugged down on his favorite brand of beer as Richard talked to him.

"So I'm starting to run a little dry on the cash." Richard was saying.

Troy looked over at him. "Already? But you just got forty thousand that you stole from that guy last month."

"Yeah but I spilt it with you and got just twenty." Richard explained.

"Twenty thousand is still a lot to run through in one month." Troy said

"For me it's not."

"You really should be careful with how you go through your money like that."

Richard shook his head. "Why should I have to be careful with how much money that we earn in doing what we do?"

Troy lit up a cigarette. "Never mind."

"Exactly." Richard said "So you got any idea on where are next payment will come from."

"Yeah I have some idea." Troy said blowing out smoke.

"So what's the idea?"

"Do what I have been doing for the past couple of years trick a woman into falling in love with me and making her believe that she can trust me, so that I can get access to her personal information and get the money and leave." Troy explained.

"Alright then so who's your next target?" Richard wanted to know.

"Rachel Connors." Troy answered.

Richard nearly choked out his beer at the answer. "Wait did you just say who I thought you just said?"

"Yes I did."

"You don't mean The Rachel Connors do you?" Richard put an emphasis on "the" "The famous model and actress millionaire Rachel Connors."

Troy calmly puffed on his cigarette. "Who else would I mean?"

Richard laughed. "Whoa what makes you think that you can Con a woman like that?"

"I've conned rich women before." Troy said

"Yeah women who have been lucky enough to be raised up in a family with a rich daddy." Richard said "But they are no where near Rachel Connors level she's earned every thing that she's got."

"I know that."

"And she's world famous, with millions of fans. She's been on the covers of all of the top magazines in the world, plus she's has been the lead in a few blockbuster hit movies."

"I know that too." Troy chugged down more beer.

"So again what makes you think that you can get her?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"Because I'm that damn good." Troy said with arrogance.

"No way you're too low class for her." Richard said.

Troy smirked. "Just because you don't have the balls to do it."

"Hey." Richard said taking offense.

"Trust me I will get her to fall for me and then I'll steal millions of her money." Troy went on.

"You're a criminal, she's one of the best actresses and models in this entire world."

"I can do it." Troy said. "And duh she's going to have no clue that I'm a criminal."

"Want to make a bet out of it then?" Richard challenged.

"Go ahead."

"If you can't get her, you owe me five thousand and if you do I'll give you five thousand."

"Fine then you'll be giving me five thousand." Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Richard laughed.

"You won't laugh once I have Rachel Connors naked and moaning under me." Troy said with cockiness.

"Okay Mr. big and bad how in the world do you plan on getting close enough to her to get her to fall for you.?"

Troy crushed out his cigarette. "I already have the perfect plan for that."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning was already starting to get hot and it was barely nine 'o clock. Troy took a cab from his apartment building to his destination. Rachel Connors was an actress and a model but lived in New York City Troy knew instead of L.A. like many others in her profession did. Right where she needed to live in order for Troy to get his next big "paycheck." He had done a little research on her and where she worked and modeled between her acting jobs and found out that she worked in one of the best modeling and fashion companies in the world located in Manhattan. The modeling company called Zachery's Inc happened to be looking for some fresh male models to bring something new to the company. When Troy saw this in the classifieds he knew that he had his ticket to getting close to Rachel Connors. Being so good looking and having a fit body from working out all of the times was going to get him a job at the company Troy was sure about it. He just needed to use his charm to get them to hire him.

Troy found his way to Zachery's and walked inside of the building. The inside looked classy and high fashioned exactly like anyone would expect a modeling company to look like. Troy made his way to the front desk that was on the first floor.

"Excuse me." He said to the lady sitting behind the desk. "I hear that you're looking for some new male models."

"Yes we are." She said "Are you interested in making a modeling career here?"

"I'm very interested." Troy said with a smile.

The lady nodded her head. "Alright then have you made an appointment?"

"No I haven't." He put his hands in his pockets and shifted on his feet. "I just ah saw the offer in the paper and decided to make my way here you know?"

"The heads of this company would prefer an appointment made so that they can be prepared." the lady explained.

Troy played disappointed. "So I can't get an interview or anything today?"

The desk lady sighed. "Let me see." She picked up the phone. "Yes Mrs. Zachery there is a young man here who says he's interested in getting a modeling job here….No he hasn't made an appointment, but it seems like he really wants the job."

Troy waited as the lady spoke to what must have been the boss on the other side of the phone or one of the bosses for the company. And after a minute on two.

The desk lady hung up the phone and looked at Troy. "You're in luck Mrs. Zachery says that she has a little free time to interview you."

Troy nodded his head. "That's great so what do I do?"

"Take the elevator up to the fifth floor." The lady explained. "They'll show you the way to Mr. Zachery's office."

"Thank you very much." Troy said and headed towards the elevators where he took them up to the fifth floor. He was shown the way to Mrs. Zachery's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a woman from inside of the office.

Troy opened the door into a big, nice and neat office and immediately noticed the pretty blonde woman , with blue eyes sitting behind a desk.

"I take it that you're the one interested in a job here?" The blonde asked.

"I am yes." was Troy's answer.

"And may I ask you what is your name?"

"Troy Smith."

"I'm Michelle Zachery and I run this company with my husband Lucas in case you didn't know." Michelle said "I do most of the hiring however. So why don't you come and take a seat Mr. Smith?"

Troy went and took a seat in front of the desk as he was told to do.

Michelle placed her hands on the desk in front of her. "So Mr. Smith you're interested in a career here. DO you have any kind of experience in modeling at all?"

"I don't no." He answered.

"Okay do you have any photos or something that I can base how well you take pictures off of?" Michelle wanted to know.

Troy shook his head. "Sorry no photos of me either."

"So Mr. Smith." Said Michelle. "You didn't make an appointment, don't have any experience and didn't bring any photos. Why exactly should I give you a job here?"

"Because I badly want to be a model." Answered Troy.

"What do you have to convince me that you'd make a great model Mr. Smith?"

Troy made a gesture that hinted at his face and body. "Look at me, I look the part."

"Oh you sure do. To be honest you're one of the most good looking men that have ever stepped foot in this building and that's saying a lot." Michelle went on. "However we've seen plenty of good looking men and women who come in this building and fail at modeling. Because they don't know how to take photos and do every thing that it takes to being a good top model. They can't express themselves or transfer in front of the camera like the best in this business can. So why can you do it?"

"Mrs. Zachery if you give me a chance to do it then I will." Troy said

"Explain to me why I should give you this chance?"

Troy sighed. "Well because like I said I'd really like a chance at modeling and I've developed this passion for it. It's what I liked to do over anything else in this entire world. Just give me an opportunity to prove myself and I promise Mrs. Zachery that you won't be disappointed because I know that I have what it takes."

Michelle shifted in her seat. "You really do seem sure of yourself Mr. Smith."

"I would just call it self confidence, that's what you need to be in this business right?"

"You're right about that." Said Michelle. "What can you give this company for me to take the risk to hire you?"

"If you hire me I'll give my all to this company. It would be such an honor to work for well world wide known company like this." Troy looked over the desk giving Michelle the most sincere expression that he could muster up. "I'll put my heart and everything into presenting this company if you give me a chance to."

Michelle tapped her fingers on the desk silent for a few moments as if she had to think about it. "Okay Mr. Smith if you're so sure about it then I'll give you a chance."

Troy's expression lit up. "Seriously you're going to give me a chance?"

Michelle nodded her head. "I'm going to give you ten minutes of our time to let you prove something to me and this company."

"Ten minutes to do what?"

"Our photo shoot room is one floor up. I want you to take a few photos to see if you really have what it takes." Michelle said

"Wait you want me to take some pictures right now?" Troy explained.

"It would be a sample, even though a very, very small sample size of the potential that you have at being a model." Michelle explained.

"I guess that I have no choice." Troy said.

"You don't." Michelle stood up and gestured for him to do the same. "Follow me up."

Troy did as he was told. The longer that he was in the building the more sure that he was that he was closer to his goals of getting closer to Rachel Connors and getting what he wanted. He followed Michelle up to the six floor where a big room was set up as a photo shoot room. There were make up and hair stations set up, with cameras and different backgrounds and other objects used in photo shoots neatly set up every where. Although Troy was sure that this was where the majority of the companies photo shoots were done and that they had a large selection of models working for the company there were only two other people in the room at the time besides him and Michelle.

Same handsome looking dark haired man checking up on his camera and the woman, his target Rachel Connors. As they approached closer the first thing that he noticed was that the pictures of her and from what he saw in her movies really didn't do her justice as far as her looks were concerned. Because she looked ten times if that was possible more beautfil and stunning in person. Troy was looking forward to seeing how far he could take the game that he was going to attempt to play with her. She was talking with the dark haired man and didn't seem to notice his presence until Michelle spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt Lucas and Rachel." Michelle said "But I need a favor from you Lucas."

Lucas looked up from whatever he was doing with his camera. "Will this favor take long I'm about to do a photo shoot with Rachel in twenty minutes."

"It won't take long at all." As Michelle said this Troy noticed that Rachel's eyes had now shifted towards how and were stunned by the honey brown color of them. "This young man standing next to me is Troy Smith and he's interested in the job offer that we made out there."

Lucas glanced over at Troy before returning his eyes back to his wife. "So this favor has to do with him?"

"Yes?" Michelle answered. "I want you to take a few photos of him to see what he has."

"What right now?" Lucas asked.

Michelle nodded her head. "Yes right now."

"But I'm prepping for Rachel's photo shoot." Lucas said New York accent heavy.

"It's only going to take ten minutes." Said Michelle. "Rachel's shoot is in twenty."

"So I should stop prepping to take pictures of the Rachel Connors for some nobody walking in off of the streets?" Lucas asked.

Michelle sighed. "Don't be like that Lucas. I just need you to do me this favor. It's for the company. If this man has what it takes then we could hire him."

Troy spoke up. "I don't mean to offend anyone Mr. Zachery. But I really want to model and would like a chance to work here. I promise that it won't take up a lot of time."

Lucas looked at Troy. "No offense but Rachel's important and you're not. Why should I give up time to shoot your photos? I mean." Lucas gestured towards Rachel. "Do you know who this woman is?"

"I don't live under a rock. Of course I know who Rachel Connors is." Saying this he turned to Rachel and held out a hand. "In fact I can't believe that I'm in the presence of such a big star. I'm Troy Smith and it's such an honor to meet you Rachel Connors."

Rachel took his hand and shook it. He was 6' 2" and she stood at 5' 6" so she had to tilt her head to get a good view of his face. "Nice to meet you Mr. Smith."

"You know that I've seen all of your movies. You're one of the best actresses that I have watched." Troy said looking down at her with his most charming smile.

"I always appreciate to hear that people enjoy my work." Rachel said with a slight smile of her own.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Hello we're wasting time here."

"You know what Lucas go ahead and let him take some pictures, I won't mind." Rachel said.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

Rachel shook her head. "You have my permission, ten minutes is not going to hurt so allow Mr. Smith to take some pictures."

"Thank you." Said Troy.

"You're welcome." Rachel told him.

"Alright you heard her, let's get to it." Michelle said to her husband.

Lucas sighed. "Alright get in front of the camera and follow my instructions."

Troy moved in front of the camera as Rachel stepped to the side watching on through curious eyes. Lucas started to give out instructions to Troy on what kind of poses and expressions to make and started to snap photos. Troy followed and just let himself be natural hoping that his plan would work. He knew that he head to impress every one especially Rachel Connors who was watching him take pictures if his plan was going to work.

"That's it." Lucas said after ten minutes of taking photos.

Troy put his hands in his pockets. "So how did I do?"

"Wait and we'll see." Lucas commented. Lucas took the tiny card out of the side of his camera over to his lap top that was sitting on a table a short ways away. He put it in and clicked a few times to make Troy's photos popped up. "Hey honey why don't you come over here."

Michelle went over and joined her husband behind the lap top. "How is he?"

Lucas looked at the photos. "He's good, very good actually for his first time especially." Lucas sounded shocked. "These are really good."

"They are impressive." Michelle agreed after studying them for a few minutes.

"So what's the verdict?" Troy asked encouraged by the reactions.

Michelle looked up at him from the lap top. "Come back tomorrow."

"Does this mean that I have the job?" Troy asked.

"It means that you have something but we need to see more." Michelle explained. "Come back tomorrow and we'll talk."

"Okay then I will." Troy said "It was really nice to meet you all. I'll go now." Troy turned and walked out of the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rachel was in Michelle's office later after spending two hours doing her photo shoot. She was looking at the printed out pictures of Troy Smith.

"So what do you think?" Michelle asked.

"He's good." Rachel said "At least for his first time. He's has a great body it appears, he's tall and very, very good looking. Most importantly he takes good pictures. But it's was his first shoot can he deliver again and again? I'll be interested to see what more he has." Rachel studied the photos curious of what this Troy Smith had to offer to the modeling world.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening Troy sat eating a large pizza and drinking beer with Richard at Troy's apartment. His apartment was small and Troy lived alone just like he had been living for the past twelve years. Troy didn't mind living alone and preferred it that way. He had called Richard over after he'd gotten home from Zachery's Modeling. Now eating his third slice of pizza. His diet constantly made up of take out or eating out at restaurants, when he did eat something at the apartment it was microwave dinners or other things that would eat up in a microwave in a few minutes or sometimes he buy bread and lunch meat and would make quick sandwiches. He just wasn't the top of person who liked taking time to prep food, chop it up, mix it together, and make recipes while standing over a oven or stove for a hour or more.

Richard took a big bit of pizza interested in knowing what happened. "So how exactly did it go?"

"I got in." answered Troy.

"You got the job?" Richard asked.

"Not exactly yet." Troy said "But I will they want me to come back tomorrow which means that they were impressed."

"They liked your stuff?"

Troy gave a cocky smirk. "Not only am I good looking but it seems that I also know how to take modeling photos."

Richard shook his head. "I can't believe that you actually made it work."

"I told you that I was good didn't I?"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever so what else?"

"Rachel Connors herself was there." Said Troy.

Richard swallowed down his pizza. "No shit she was?"

"Yes she was." Troy answered.

"You got to meet a movie star face to face."

Troy shrugged a shoulder. "I guess that I'm just that lucky huh?"

"So what it was like meeting her?" Richard asked.

"I introduced myself to her and we engaged a little conversation." Troy told him. "I'll tell you this pictures don't do justice to how really beautfil that she is in person. I'd really would look forward to getting a woman like that naked."

Richard chuckled. "If you can get Rachel Connors to fuck you a few good times then you'll really have earned the five thousand dollars."

"Yeah." Troy said with a smirk. "It might take some time, but I'll do whatever it takes and will get some of her millions of dollars into my pocket."

"Just your pocket?" Richard asked.

Troy sighed. "Come on man you know that you'll get a good share."

Richard rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait this is your richest target yet."

"If I can con her into falling in love with me…." Troy paused to take a sip of his beer. "Then we could be set up in cash for the next year or two."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Troy stood in the photo shoot room the next day with Michelle, Lucas, and a couple of other people who were make up and hair styling artist. It was morning and they were prepping their stations for the busy day of photo shooting coming up. Rachel had yet to arrive but was suppose to come in that day from what Troy was told.

"Mr. Smith glad that you got here as early as you did. We need to get your work done before the other models and photo graphers come in. We have a very busy day ahead here at Zachery's." Michelle said

"I wouldn't want to be in the way." Troy said "Tell we what needs to be done."

"Like I said yesterday you appear to have something but we need to see more out of you." Michelle said "When you take photos for modeling. You have to adapt to different looks and themes and be good at more than just one thing. For example one time you would dress like you're on the cover of GQ and at other times you might be a biker, boxer, or cowboy. You must be able to make the look real and believable to sell yourself out there."

"So I need to show you that I can sell different looks. Guess that means that you want me to change for different pictures quite a bit today right?" Troy asked.

Michelle nodded her head. "That's right. Just go into the wardrobe room and pick out clothes that fit your height and size. There's a dressing room that you could use to change in. But you must be a fast changer. Can't take too long when we have a schedule to keep up." Michelle told him.

"I understand I won't' take that long between changes." Troy said.

"Good." Michelle turned and gestured towards the make up and hair station. "This is Margo and Andrew two of the people out of the team of hair and make up artist that we use on our models at photo shoots and fashion shows. They'll be working on you when it is needed if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all."

"That's what I want to hear." Michelle told him. "Go and change and Margo and Andrew will take it from there and then we can get started."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Troy had no idea how long that photo shoots could take. Dozens, upon Dozens, upon Dozens of pictures that been snapped of him with different outfits and clothing on, with different poses and with Margo and Andrew doing touch ups to his make up and hair. It had been two and a half hours before the photo shoot was done. But he would do photo shoots for seventy two hours in a row if it meant that his goal of getting to Rachel Connors money was met.

After the photo shoot Troy followed Michelle inside of her office and waited as she looked over the variety of photos just printed out. Michelle looked pleased with what she was seeing. She looked from the photos at Troy. "You got what you came here for I'm giving you the job."

Troy leaned forward in the chair. "Seriously?"

"Seriously you have the talent and I don't need to be convinced anymore." Michelle said "These are even better than the yesterday."

"That's awesome." Troy said with a grin. "Thanks you won't regret this I promise."

"You'll just have to agree to a couple of terms."

"And what would they be?" Troy wanted to know.

"Understand that working for these company is more than just taking photos and that you'll have to work hard and travel at times. Among other things." Michelle said to him.

"I agree for whatever if is to work here."

"I'll have to start you off on the lower half of the salaries paid here, but you can get raises pretty quickly if you keep giving us good work." Said Michelle.

"I'm just happy to earn a paycheck and will work hard to earn more." Troy said

"Great then you have the job and we'll give you a work schedule." Michelle said "I just need someone to show you the ropes around here."

Just as Michelle had said this Rachel came into the office. "Hey Michelle I'm here." She said

Troy turned his head and saw that Rachel was dressed casually in jeans, a short sleeve short and sneakers. She looked as good as she had the day before.

"Good Morning Rachel. You had a sense of perfect timing." Said Michelle.

"I do?" Rachel asked with a raised brow.

Michelle made a gesture with her hand. "Yes Mr. Smith here just got the job."

Rachel shifted her eyes to Troy. "Congratulations Mr. Smith."

Troy gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"As I was saying." Michelle spoke up. "You have a sense of perfect timing I need someone to show Mr. Smith the ropes, give him a tour of the building and tell him the rules and things."

"And you want me to do it?" Rachel asked nicely brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm going to be very busy today with all of the meetings that I have to go to." Michelle explained. "So do you mind showing him what's up?"

"Of course I don't mind." Rachel said "I don't think that I have to do anything until late afternoon today so I have plenty of time."

"Thanks for doing this for me Rachel." Michelle said

"No need to Thank me, I just think of it as doing part of my job for this company." Said Rachel. "Mr. Smith you can come and follow me."

"Alright." Troy got to his feet and walked towards where Rachel was standing next to the door. "Wait let me get that for you." He said as she was about to open the door. Troy got there and opened it for her.

Rachel looked up at Troy and gave him a smile. "Thank you Mr. Smith very nice of you."

Troy allowed Rachel to walk past him and out of the office and he followed her out walking along side her. "So tell me what I need to know."

"Okay first off all be on time when you have an assignment, appointment , or meeting. Making a habit of being late will get you an ear full and eventually cost you to lose your job." Rachel said to him.

"Then I'll make sure I'll come a little early whenever I'm called." Troy said with light heartedness.

Rachel let out a small laugh at that as she stopped and pushed the button for the elevator. "The other thing is that you'll represent for this company now. Your face will be connected to this company so don't do anything that will reflect badly on us. In other words no doing drugs or committing crimes something of that nature."

The elevator door opened and Troy stepped in with her. "You don't have to worry about that my record is as clean as a whistle if you want to check it out."

"I believe you on that." Rachel said as the elevator doors closed and the elevator started to move up. "On to the next thing your job will involve many other things besides taking pictures. You'll have to do fashion shows how's your run way walk?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "I wouldn't know."

"Don't worry we have experts to help the models here with such things." Rachel said as the elevator stopped and they got off on the seventh floor. "Other than the fashion shows, you'll have to travel the country or the world from time to time for the job and you'll be trying on the clothes of many designers wanting you to help sell their clothes out to the public."

"So you get to meet famous clothing designers?" Troy asked.

"All of the time?" Rachel answered.

"What if I'm not able to make their clothes look good, would they get offended or something?" Troy asked.

"I don't think that you'll have to worry about that."

"I don't?"

"A good looking man like you, with the talent that I saw could sell about anything." Rachel said.

The compliment made Troy smile. "That means a lot coming from you."

"I mean it." Rachel said "I saw some of your photos and I was impressed."

"Really?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah really." She said "Well you know that we have our own magazine right?"

"Yeah I know." Troy said

Rachel gestured all around them. "Well this is where all of the production and writing for Zachery's magazine goes on."

"Nice." Troy said as he looked around at all people working around desks and cubicles.

"I'll introduce you to some people on this floor and then we can move on with touring the rest of the building." Said Rachel.

Troy followed her around as she introduced him to the men and women who worked on the floor and greeted them as politely as he could. After spending minutes with talking with them Troy followed Rachel into a small office. Where a woman with red hair and green eyes sat behind her desk.

"Hello Emily I thought that I stopped by and introduce you to the man's whose face will be gracing the pages of ours and many other magazines soon enough." Rachel said cheerfully.

The woman Emily looked up from what she was doing. "Who did you have to introduce me to?"

"This is Troy Smith." Rachel gestured next to her. "He was just hired here today."

"Oh." Emily said peaking up upon seeing Troy.

"Mr. Smith." Rachel said now talking to Troy. "This is Emily Williams the head editor at this magazine."

Troy gave a slight nod of his head. "Hi Mrs. Williams."

"Welcome too Zachery's Troy Smith." Emily said fluttering her eyes she was obviously pleased with what she saw.

"I feel very welcome here." Was Troy's response.

"Yes we want to make sure that all of our new employees are welcome here at Zachery's" Emily said practically undressing Troy with her eyes.

Troy actually felt uncomfortable with the way that the woman was eyeing him. So uncomfortable that he was silent.

Rachel saw this and spoke up. "Well Emily we'll be letting you get back to your work."

Troy quickly followed Rachel out of the office. "That was strange." He said as he followed her back towards the elevators.

"I'm sorry about that." Rachel said with a shake of her head. "Emily doesn't normally look at the male employees here like they are a piece of meat."

"So it's me then?" Troy asked as they stepped into the elevator once more.

Rachel let out a little laugh. "I guess should tell you to get used to women staring at you like they want to jump your bones in the modeling profession especially if you make it big."

"Is that the way that men stare at you?" He asked her.

"I don't know about that I think that people stare at me more because I acted in a few big movies than my looks." She said being modest.

Troy couldn't believe what he had just heard, especially since Rachel seemed very sincere and serious about what she had said. Even in her profession she appeared to have underestimated how truly stunning she was. "Wait so you seriously think that your looks don't affect how men look at you when they see you in public."

"I think that if I wasn't an actress who made if big that they wouldn't give me a second glance." Rachel answered honestly.

"I think that you're wrong." He told her.

"I'm sorry?" She said

Troy looked down at her. "I'm pretty sure that you're beautfil enough to draw a man's attention to you even if you weren't famous. " Troy went on as he studied her. He was very serious in what he was saying and meant it deep down. She was a flaw less beauty to him with her brown skin and skim figure and the sweep of long hair that surrounded and angelic like face. Ploy or no ploy she was the most beautfil woman that he ever seen in his life.

Rachel look up at him. She really didn't take the time to notice how attractive he was but in that closed elevator, she saw how nearly perfect that he was. He was tall standing over her, with hair that she could imagine herself running her fingers through, and with intense blue eyes that she could get lost in, and with lips that she could…Suddenly the elevator doors opened up breaking into her thoughts and the moments. Rachel snapped herself out of the trance that she was in wondering what had come over her. A man she had just met had never had that effect on her until now that is.


End file.
